Not Lovers
by Darkfire75
Summary: KakuHida. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for his partner. That was the agreement. rated for sexual content and language.


_**Author's note:**__ I finally finished this! I wanted to write a KakuHida fanfic (an actual one) for awhile and I got it done with some help (my friend who roleplays Kakuzu actually helped with some of Kakuzu's last few lines .w.) :3 This is very loosely inspired by the roleplays that go on at IMVU. We were in a friend's bed one night when the idea just...popped into my head XD I think I ended it well. It's not too corny or cliché._

_**Disclaimer:**__ THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HAHA! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HOHO! :D_

* * *

Hidan knew he couldn't expect Kakuzu to be the romantic type. He was in love with his money and that was it. He never told Hidan how he truly felt about anything, and why should he? They were only partners after all; partners that fucked when the time was needed, but still partners nonetheless and nothing more. Hidan knew it was fruitless to hope for something more with his stubborn partner.

After a night of fucking, Kakuzu would wake up early and leave Hidan to awake alone. It's how it had always been and always would be. They weren't lovers. Kakuzu would have punched his head clean off his neck if he'd ever said that word aloud. Hidan knew word got around the base about his and Kakuzu's nightly escapades. He didn't give a flying fuck, in all honesty. It was their business and theirs alone.

Kakuzu didn't care about Hidan at all. He made it quiet obvious. He despised Hidan's religion and essentially everything that made Hidan who he was as a person. He went out of his way to insult Hidan whenever the opportunity arose. Hidan hated that about him. After everything they went through, he hoped just once that Kakuzu would acknowledge him as someone worth being around.

All those things aside, Hidan couldn't stop the growing notion that his heart was starting to beat faster whenever Kakuzu was around. Normally this was because he was so angry and yelling all the time. But lately, that wasn't the case. They could be walking down a dirt path and suddenly Kakuzu might bump into him and Hidan's heart would begin to race. It was fucking creepy and Hidan didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to feel that way about his partner. That was the agreement.

At night, he'd sometimes dream of him and he woke up terrified out of his mind. Dreams like that were not needed. But after awhile, Hidan didn't mind the dreams. In fact, he welcomed them. It was the only time he would see a vulnerable and loving Kakuzu; a Kakuzu he wished would take the place of his hard-ass normal one.

Hidan liked to cling to things in his sleep. That was one of the reasons Kakuzu hated remaining in his bed after sex. He wasn't a cuddler and never would be. He wasn't gentle and loving either. He was as rough as he could possibly be on his masochistic partner. Hidan liked pain, so he gave it. Sometimes Kakuzu would lay down on his back staring at the ceiling and thinking about what the repercussions would be for fucking Hidan. Would Hidan get attached to him? He hoped not; that was the last thing he needed.

He didn't know why he enjoyed seeing Hidan writhing beneath him. Perhaps because the immortal man was so loud and abrasive normally so to see him become a pile of masochistic mush was entertaining. He constantly told Hidan he hated him. In the past, that would have been true. Lately, however, Kakuzu felt a growing need to be in Hidan's presence. It felt…good to be near him. Although Hidan annoyed him to the point where he would tear out his larynx, Kakuzu couldn't seem to get the other out of his mind. It was hard to enjoy counting his money when Hidan's amethyst eyes would flash in his head.

One day, after a long, boring mission, the two spent the night at a motel in an old town. Kakuzu wasn't in the mood to pay for a luxurious hotel, so the moldy motel room would do. Hidan hated it, but Kakuzu didn't care.

"You're such a cheapass, seriously," Hidan snarled.

"Shut up, Hidan," he spat. He was tired and not in the mood for his partner's bitching. He removed his cloak, mask, and headband before lying down on his side of the bed. Hidan glared at his back before leaning his scythe against the wall and removing his headband and cloak as well. He lay down on the bed with his back facing Kakuzu, an angry pout on his face.

It had to be nearly three in the morning when Kakuzu felt warm, slender arms wrap around his chest. His first instinct was to kill. But then he relaxed when he realized it was just Hidan. The fact that he wasn't bothered by his partner's need to cuddle tonight confused him. Any other night and he would have shoved Hidan off the bed, out the window, and into a tree. But for some reason he liked the warmth radiating off the silver-haired man's body. He slowly turned around to face him, something he had never done before. Hidan was smiling. He was asleep, but…happy. Kakuzu stared at him for a long time, studying every line and feature on Hidan's face.

And then Hidan muttered his name. It was so soft and barely audible, but Kakuzu had heard it. He frowned before very slowly wrapping his own arms around Hidan's waist. It felt odd. He didn't like physical contact and for him to willingly touch and hold Hidan like this…he knew something had to be wrong with him. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he leaned his head down and kissed Hidan's soft lips. The other merely moaned softly and snuggled further against him. Kakuzu sighed and pulled the other man closer to his body.

When Hidan woke up the next morning, he noticed that his head was resting on something warm and firm. His eyes opened quickly and he raised his head. He felt his jaw go slack. Kakuzu was…there. Kakuzu was…holding him. He felt his face heat up. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to ever happen. He wanted to pull away but he was just so stunned that he couldn't move. And then Kakuzu's eyes opened.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Kakuzu pushed himself to sit up, not saying a word. "Kakuzu…what the fuck?" Hidan finally managed to say.

"What?" Maybe feigning innocence would make him forget, Kakuzu thought hopefully.

"You know what. Why are you still in bed with me? Why are you…_holding me_?" He said the words with contempt. He didn't know why Kakuzu had suddenly breeched their agreement.

"You cuddled up to me first, idiot."

Hidan blushed slightly. "So? Don't you usually leave the bed when I do that?"

Kakuzu said nothing. He didn't have an answer Hidan would want to hear. Hidan didn't need to know that the feelings he now had for him ran deeper than anything he had ever felt before in his long life.

The silver-haired man glared at him. "You're acting fucking weird, Kakuzu, seriously," he mumbled. He pulled away from Kakuzu and was about to stand up when he felt threads on his wrist, yanking him back into the bed. "What the fuck?!" he snapped. "Kakuzu?!"

"I'm not finished with you yet, Hidan," he snarled, forcing the other to straddle his lap. The need to fuck Hidan senseless was rising.

"Dude, seriously, what the fuck is up with you? We never do this during the day…"

Kakuzu silenced him with a rough kiss. "I know," he replied huskily.

Hidan stared back at him in confusion. "What—"

"Just shut the fuck up, Hidan." Kakuzu flipped the other onto his back and wasted no time thrusting himself inside. Hidan screamed and clawed at his back. Kakuzu didn't care. Suddenly Hidan was all that mattered and he needed to have him. He bit the side of Hidan's pale neck, leaving a dark red mark there.

Hidan whimpered slightly, not used to this sort of behavior from his partner. The thrusts weren't fast and painful like normal. Kakuzu was going at a slow and painfully pleasurable pace. Something was seriously wrong with his partner. Once Kakuzu had finished with him, he collapsed on Hidan's chest and neither said a word.

Eventually though, Hidan could no longer take the silence. "Kakuzu…what the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," he growled.

"You fucked me in broad daylight."

"I know."

"On a shitty bed."

"I know…"

"And you cuddled with me."

"I_ know_."

Hidan sighed. "So then _why_?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, Hidan?"

"You're not making any sense, Kakuzu, seriously."

"Idiot," he said under his breath. "If you don't understand, I'm not going to tell you."

"Fuck you!" Hidan spat angrily.

Kakuzu smirked. Perhaps it was that attitude that always drew him to the Jashinist? How could he put what he felt into words that Hidan would understand and accept? Hidan was still glowering at him when he finally said with a smug look, "I'm gonna say this so that even your tiny little brain will understand, Hidan." Hidan opened his mouth to bitch back, but Kakuzu clamped his threads over it. "I WILL kill you one day," he continued. Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously, obviously confused. "But…if you die…I'll probably die too."

When he removed his threads to see if Hidan understood what he had just said, Hidan was just giving him a 'WTF' face. He sighed. There was no possible way the religious man would have understood him anyway. He made to get up, but Hidan grabbed his wrist.

"Oi," Hidan growled, his bottom lip jutting out in a semi-pout. "I ain't ever gonna fucking die." He stared right into Kakuzu's eyes then and Kakuzu knew Hidan understood perfectly.


End file.
